The Shadow of a Ghost
by ReneeA111
Summary: This is the story of the Opera Ghost thru the eyes of someone new...someone who was there from the beginning and is finally ready to come out of the shadows and tell her story. Please R&R! One year anniversary!
1. Prologue

Many of you now reading my story think you know the Phantom of the Opera

Many of you now reading my story think you know the Phantom of the Opera. The Opera Ghost, you can feel chills go down your spine as you think of the stories you read. I don't know what your opinion about him is-sinister, obsessive, romantic, insane-nor do I care. What you think you know doesn't matter. All that matters is the truth. Everybody has a different story as to what happened that year at the Opera Populair. But no one has heard my side, and I was there from the beginning. I was the shadow of a ghost and I saw everything. It is time to tell all.


	2. Meeting Raoul

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom of the Opera, nor do I understand the need for the disclaimer for this fact is quite obvious. Does any one care to explain?**

I suppose that in order for you to best understand my relationship with the Opera Ghost, you will need to know my background. The following is of a time that was when I was younger and knew less of the world. Some may say that naiveté is a blessing, but for me it was just a curse I wasn't aware of.

"Hurry up Helene! He will be here soon!" my mother shouted. I wasn't intentionally trying to irk her, but the novel I was reading was ever so entrancing.

"Helene, now please." My father said while taking the book right out of my hands.

"Yes, sir," I replied obediently with a somewhat longing look towards my novel. But soon, the sorrow over loosing my book was lost with the excitement of why it was necessary to stop reading in the first place. I was going to meet a new friend. Though I didn't even know the name of my new friend I knew he was perfect. He had to be my friend, I had no others! At twelve years old I had only met two other children my age. One was my friend only be correspondence-which hardly counts since I can't stand the sight of her. The other is my enemy.

In brief, I will explain my two previous acquaintances-Meg and Christy, or you may know her as Christine Daae. I met them when I was ten years old and on first meeting me Christy threw mud on my face and said that she hated me. Meg stayed and helped wash the mud off, she was nice but every time we talked it was always about what we looked like. I couldn't imagine why it mattered so much to her, of course at that time I didn't know yet. I had always assumed I looked much like Meg. I knew I had blond hair and I had heard people say that I had beautiful blue eyes, but I had never looked in the mirror. After meeting Meg I decided I was glad my parents refused to let me look in a mirror, at least I would never be as vain as her. Still, I kept in contact with her through letters, for she was the only other person my age that had ever been nice to me. Today all that would change, because today I would meet my best friend.

"Helene I would like to introduce you to little Raoul DeChangy. Raoul, this is Helene." My mother said graciously. The boy in front of me was about fourteen with green-grey eyes and dark blond hair. He seemed nice enough, although he was staring at me with an intensity that made me a little nervous. So was his father.

"Your daughter, Madame, is far more beautiful than anyone could describe. She lives up to her namesake well." Said Raoul's Papa. I was used to people calling me beautiful, even if I didn't know what it meant, but I didn't understand the second comment. However, my mother saw the puzzled look on my face and quickly suggested that the adults take tea while Raoul and I get to know one another.

Embarrassed at my own social inadequacy, despite how many stories I read, I began to blush deeply. I think I managed to stutter out a greeting of some sort, but I can't say for sure. I was too surprised by what Raoul said next to even remember.

"I love you!" bursted from him like a river bursts from a dam.

"Ooookay… Do you still want to be my friend?" I asked cautiously. He replied with a simple "Yes" and so our friendship began. Raoul became the best friend a girl could ask for. He was kind, generous, and he actually listened when I talked. I was careful never to bring up the subject of love around him again, though. I knew enough about love from my stories to know I didn't love Raoul. Yet, he was my best friend and I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Other than that awkward subject our friendship was the light of my life. I was perfectly content, that is until I discovered the darkness that surrounded me.

After several months of our friendship I finally had the courage to ask Raoul if he knew what my namesake was.

"You don't know?" he asked incredulously. "Don't you know anything about yourself?"

"I know my mother is a famous opera singer and we are in high society." I replied haughtily.

"No, I mean about your name. You are named after a Greek woman. Helen of Troy the most beautiful woman in the entire world."

"Huh?"

"I'll bring some books tomorrow. You'll see."

I nodded in agreement. Our play date was over and I was anxious over why I was named after some one I had never heard of.


	3. Namesake

Disclaimer: Definition of Ownership- to have control over

**Disclaimer: Definition of Ownership- to have control over. So no, I don't control POTO, can any one really? **

When Raoul brought the books over the next day, I'm ashamed to say I didn't pay him the slightest attention after that. I devoured the books with an intensity which I had never shown before. How could I have never known of this infamous woman? Oh, yes infamous. She is no great woman. She caused the deaths of thousands. Because of her lack of consideration there was a TEN year War!!! I soon became obsessed over Helen of Troy. I read every thing about her that I could get my hands on. My parents worried at this unhealthy obsession, but there was nothing they could do it was too late. From Helen of Troy I learned that having beauty was a power that was easily abused. If one let one's beauty get to one's head, one could lose one's head. I was determined not to let this happen to me.

Unfortunately for me, life was just going to get harder. Two days after I learned of my namesake was my "coming out party". This proved to be one of the most traumatizing events of my life. At only thirteen years old I was exposed to the shocking reality of life. All the boys at my party were instantly in love with me and began fighting over me. All the girls at my party spent the entire time either glaring at me or pining over the boys. The truth of the matter was that everyone judged me before they even met me. I realized then that I, like Helen of Troy, would only be remembered for my beauty. Upset and angry I demanded my parents let me see a mirror that I might understand the beauty that every one so admired. Reluctantly they allowed me to view myself in the one mirror we had in the house, in the attic. Then I saw myself.

What they said was unfortunately true. I was Helene the Beautiful. With my wavy blond hair the color of sunlight, my perfect nose, my snow white skin- I was as beautiful as every one said. Even with tears streaming down my face and my mouth turned downward, it was still too true. I saw now that I looked nothing like Meg. I looked nothing like any one I had ever seen. That night I had nightmares that I would forever remain different. Pre-judged, only remembered for how I look, rejected, fought over, sought after. The worst bit was that the nightmare soon became my life.


	4. The Pursuit

**Disclaimer: If I had my way Eric would be all mine, all men would bow down to me, and my story would be as famous as Kay's. Unfortunately none of that is true because I DON'T OWN THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA. *sniffle**tear***

I was heavily pursued by suitors immediately after my coming out party. Propriety required me to listen (albeit reluctantly) to their declarations of love. I was showered with flowers, jewels, money, and poems to the point of revulsion. It was positively absurd. Even Raoul-my best friend- became an imbecile. He was suddenly extremely possessive and jealous--like I said ridiculous. I endured with that nonsense as long as I could bear until Meg suggested a plan.  
It was rather silly, really; but it was all I could manage in my current situation. We created a series of tests for the suitors. After they promptly announced their undying love (sometimes before a proper introduction) I would ask if they knew my favorite color, book, or song. Although the questions seemed silly they worked. It was rather amusing to watch them squirm while tried to guess. If on the off chance they did have the correct answers, (My favorite colors being black and red, and the other two undecided as the list is too long.) They were then asked why they loved me. If they managed more than one reason, they were allowed to spend the day with me.  
Although this limited the number of suitors, I barely had any time to myself, something which I complained about incessantly. My parents finally gave in to my will and allowed me to have every Wednesday to myself. At first I spent much time with Raoul, but like I mentioned earlier, he soon made a nuisance of himself. I tried visiting Meg at the Opera Populair but that didn't work out either. I loved being at the Opera House, but Christy was always there and the woman that replaced my mother as primadonna- Charlotta Something- had a voice that made one's ears bleed. My only two friends put out of my reach in such ways, I was with nothing to do except read.  
I read mostly about women who overcame their destinies. Women like Cleopatra, who gained her power with wits instead of beauty. Queen Vashti, who refused to only be a symbol of beauty. There were no many of these courageous women, but they gave me hope.  
One Wednesday stands out in my memory. I decided to go to the market in search of new books. Though I wore a veil that covered most of my face, I was still recognized at times. Needless to say, going to the marked wasn't my favorite activity. But, seeing as I had read every book in my parents' library, I had little choice of the matter. On my way to the book store a florist stopped me.  
"Buy a flower," she called out.  
"No thank you. I receive quite enough as it is. I have seen enough flowers to last me a life time," I replied as kindly as I could. The woman was very old and blind with and ugly face, but a kind smile. I couldn't blame her for all my woes, but how I envied her ugliness.  
"Ah, but perhaps you haven't seen every flower." She replied while puling out a red rose from inside her coat. I was about to scoff and walk away when I realized that under closer inspection it wasn't real. It was a carved rose.  
"It's wood," I said in wonder. She nodded. I thought to myself, this rose will last forever because someone took the time to carve it out.  
"How much?" I asked when I finally got my voice again.  
"Whatever you think it is worth, M'lady" She replied humbly. I took out the three gold coins I had brought for my books (they could wait) and handed them to her. It hardly seemed enough, but I could see that when she figured out how much I had given her she was rather surprised. I thanked her and left. Over the next two years, I sent all my suitors to the blind old woman for flowers and not a single one bought me the flower I was looking for.  
I was near my breaking point when my mind lighted upon a better plan. One that would solve all my problems forever. A masquerade.


	5. The Masquerade

**Disclaimer: Can one of my reviewers please explain the disclaimer thing? Please? I don't own the Phantom. Oh and my editor is the most brilliant person in the world(aside from myself). ;)**

My plan was simple yet complex, much like every thing else in my life. First I had to convince my parents that a masquerade was a good idea. They didn't like the idea for they believed my beauty to be my only worthy quality, but they finally acquiesced when I mentioned that every one was likely to enjoy a masquerade. Once my parents were in tow I commenced with my plan.

First, I found my initial mask. It was white and small with black feathers; the kind that barely conceals one's face and hardly one's identity. Then I sent an exact replica of that mask to Meg. You may think it is cruel of me to use Meg as my decoy, but trust me she enjoyed every minute of it. She is the kind of girl who actually appreciates male attention, unlike myself.

Afterward I picked out the rest of my costume. I found a black dress that was perfect for the occasion, not too extravagent and very easy to move in. To give my costume the appearance of style and glamour I added a beautiful white cape that practically covered my dress completely. The ensemble appeared to fit together perfectly. My cape had two hidden pockets that were perfect for my endeavor. In one pocket I had my escape mask. This one covered my whole face. It was all black except around the eyes and nose where it was painted blue, giving the impression of a mask upon another mask. The other pocket contained three letters-one for Meg, one for Raoul, and one for my parents-explaining the necessity of my departure. My plan was that by the time the discovered my disapearance it would be too late to find me, but I left the letters so they wouldn't feel too wounded.

My plan worked magnificently. The first part when I had to endure the unwanted attentions of too many men was the hardest part by far. I was forced to dance with six men before I found Meg. I cleverly slipped my escape mask into the folds of my dress and asked Meg to "watch" my cape for me while I made a quick stop to the ladies room. Once there I disposed of my first mask and donned the second one. I knew the beautiful cape would be too hard to resist, by the time I left the room she had on my cape, a mask that looked just like mine, and a flock of men thinking she was me. With the knowledge that my plan had worked I quickly switched masks and when I started to the door I ran into none other than Raoul.

"Excuse me, mademoiselle, do you know where Helene is?" he asked me. He didn't recognize me! I knew if my own best friend couldn't see past the mask then no passerby would be able to either. I also knew that as soon as he found "Helene" he would know something was going on, so I pointed in the opposite of Meg's direction. As soon as he thanked me and left, I took off. I hurried with him already searching for me, I didn't have much time.

I stepped outside and took my first breath of freedom. Wearing a mask hid the beauty allowing people to judge me on my personallity and character rather than my appearance. Some may say that using a mask would increase the prejudice in a different sense, but for me any thing was better than my current situation. Wearing a mask releases one from society's expectations and allows one to enjoy freedom of inhibitions, with a mask I could be whoever I wanted to be. The only other place I had ever felt such freedom was the Opera Populair- and that is where I would embark on my new life.

**Sorry it took me so long to update...but please continue to review!!! As to spelling errors-please be more specific. I have my work checked over by two seperate people so if there are still errors I am not to blame. Okay maybe I am, but still- I did try!!**


	6. The Hidden Lair

**Disclaimer: I would never try to own the Phantom of the Opera. I would only try to marry him. ;)**

Meg had once told me about the Opera Ghost. I didn't believe her of course, I had read enough novels to know fiction when I hear it, but the stories intrigued me. According to Meg, the Opera Ghost had many secret tunnels and could appear out of nowhere. He also expected large sums of money from the managers. All the disappearances and problems that went on at the Opera House were placed on the "ghost's" shoulders.

I knew there was no such being, but I could create the allusion of one. I could become the Opera Ghost. There is no telling what sort of damage I could have done under that name. Once I got to the Opera Populair I headed for Box Five "The Opera Ghost's" place of preference. I intended to stay there until I found these tunnels. Although I didn't believe in the Ghost, I did believe in the tunnels. My mother had often related stories of her past when she and her friends would go off exploring only to run away in fear of the dark.

I found a tunnel sooner than I had planned. There was a secret passage right inside Box Five that had been left slightly ajar. I admit, it unnerved me to find a tunnel so soon, but I hoped this unexpected development would turn out to be a blessing. And there was only one way to find out.

As I entered the mysterious tunnel, darkness enveloped me. At first the quick breaths of fear escaped from my mouth then eventually calmed. The darkness was my cloak, my protection. The coolness of the dark felt pleasant after the bright stuffiness I had just escaped. I calmly took slow steps forward using my other senses to determine my surroundings. I could hear a soft trickle that lead me to believe there was water in this tunnel. Sure enough as I got farther along I could smell and feel the dampness around me. Then it began to get brighter.

At first I feared I was heading back to the entrance. I was about to turn around when a lake appeared before my eyes. I know it sounds strange, especially from a skeptic like me. But honestly, it was like magic. I couldn't find a boat anywhere so I followed the long and treacherous path around the lake. I say treacherous because it wasn't much of a path, more like a sliver of land between the lake and the wall of the widening tunnel. It required nimbleness and concentration-my choice in dress was definitely paying off.

When I finally got to the other side of the shore I found myself in a strange cavern. It was dark and musty with cobwebs everywhere. Upon closer inspection it appeared to have been someone's home. A long time ago that is-this place looked like it had been left to rot years ago. However, if taken into the gentle hands of a determined woman, this place could really look splendid.

I began my examination of everything that needed to be done. As I was making my mental list I came upon an organ instrument. Now I could play many instruments but I had never tried the organ. I approached it in fascination and upon reaching it I perceived that this was the only place that wasn't covered with four inches of dust. There were music sheets scattered all over the instrument full of bizarre and outlandish notes. Then I noticed that one of the music sheets was different from the rest. It had wet ink.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY LAIR?" roared a voice from behind me.

**Yay! Erik is FINALLY in my story! Next chapter is going to be really fun!!**


	7. Becoming a Shadow

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Phantom… I adore, love, can't get enough of him. **

As my heartbeat speeded to a rate I didn't think possible, I turned cautiously towards the voice and found my self face-to-face to the Opera Ghost. I almost screamed until I realized he wasn't really a ghost-just a tall man wearing a white mask.  
"I repeat--What are you doing down here?" He demanded.  
"I am quite obviously shopping around for a new living environment. What pray tell are you doing down here?" I said snottily. I hoped to distract him by my nonchalant air in hopes he wouldn't notice my pounding heart.  
"Shopping-" laugh "-for a new-" more laughing "-living environment!" Now the laughter was reaching a hysterical pitch. I hadn't expected that sort of response and I was rather taken aback. I endured the laughter as much as I could before I made a rude noise reminding him of my presence.  
"Sorry, mademoiselle, I didn't mean to offend you. I simply haven't heard anything so-" small chuckle "-funny in a long time. Now back to business-what is your name and why are you here? Tell the truth now for you have much to loose with deceit." His tone became threateningly serious towards the end. So seriously that I decided it would be best to follow his advice.  
"I ran away from home and was hoping to fulfill the position of Opera Ghost, but obviously that position is already taken care of. Now if you excuse me, I will be leaving now..." I said as honestly as I could.  
"Leave, I am sorry Mademoiselle, but that is simply impossible. No one has ever left my lair alive... However, I am inclined to pity one much like myself. I too was a runaway... Yes, it is my obligation to show you the kindness no one bothered to show me. You may stay. If you agree to the following- you must clean this place up and make your presence known as infrequently as possible. Agreed? Good. Now what is it you said your name was, child?" He asked. I was so shocked by this turn of events that at first I could only stare silently at him. Then the full impact of his words hit me like a tidal wave. Agreement? Child? I was seething, but I had a feeling that this tall man was stronger than he appeared.  
"I have no name," I said through gritted teeth.  
"Of course you have a name. Even monsters like m-" he cleared his throat, "even monsters are given names."  
"Well I don't have one anymore. My curse is my name and it is worse than any monster."  
"Surely it can't be that bad. Come now do you want to keep of the formality of Mademoiselle and Monsieur forever? What is your name?" He demanded. Was he always this demanding? This was not the situation I had been dreaming of for so long.  
"NO."  
"Fine then, be stubborn. But I for one will not continue to call you Mademoiselle so I suggest you give me a name I can use." Give myself a name? What a brilliant idea-I could become a whole new person and I knew just who I wanted to be...  
"You may call me Vashti. Now what is your name?" I replied with a haughty smile on my face that quickly disappeared with his next words.  
"I am not quite impressed with your choice. As to my name, dear child, for now you may call me the Opera Ghost of The Phantom. I will tell you my given name when you tell me yours. Deal? Good. Now then, I am not fond of the name Vashti. It sounds very vulgar, so I shall call you...Shadow. Yes you are to become my shadow. I like it, what do you think? Hmm?"  
"I think you are vulgar. To demand for my name then not provide your own? I will not be your Shadow. I choose the name of a great queen and you try to down grade me to the shadow of a ghost? I think not. You will just have to--" I was furious but I found myself unable to continue. He had gotten increasingly nearer than he was before with out seeming to move. He didn't look happy.  
"A shadow you will be for I have decided. The way I see things you are in MY lair and you will do as you are told. You have two choices here-stay as a shadow or leave as a ghost. Do you understand?" He said threateningly. I glared at him with as much hatred and intensity as I could muster but I looked away first-I had met my match.  
"Good then. Now Shadow-you have much to do-better get started."  
I gritted my teeth and looked away. When I looked back to where He had been, he had already disappeared. Well, I may not have gotten what I originally wanted, but maybe this was a blessing in disguise. As an Opera Ghost that everyone knew about already I could only do what was suspected of me. But no body knew about the Shadow of the Ghost. Yes, I could still find myself in his shadow-while wreaking havoc in the Opera House of course. A smirk formed on my face as I thought- _This could be interesting..._

**Just in case-I hope no body is skipping any chapters because that could make things confusing. When I update it might be more than one chapter at a time because I get "in the mode". Also, don't be too critical about the chapter when it first comes out-sometimes my editor and I work at different times. Thank you for reading and especially thank you for reviewing. I am working on the next chapter right now so if you review it might be out sooner! (Hint, hint)**


	8. First Impressions

**Disclaimer-I don't own the Phantom. Tear, tear, sniffle. **

The Phantom was different from any man I had ever met before. Not just his physical appearance, though that certainly made an impact. For one, there was the mask. I had hardly noticed that first night, but now it was a constant curiosity. It, like mine, covered his whole face. Unlike mine, it was all white. I didn't ask him about it, nor did I remove my own mask. Another thing- he was abnormally tall, something he constantly used against me. His eyes were yellow, like a cats, and just as quick. His long hands were as pale and cold as a corpse. (I know this from when he was teaching me to play that magnificent instrument. His had grazed mine and I jumped from the cold. He has worn gloves ever since then no matter how I apologize. This man can hold a grudge like no other.)

But as I said before his appearance wasn't the only peculiar thing about him. His reaction to all my witty insults was exasperating to the point where I wanted to strangle him. He always laughed and would make some insensitive remark about how dense women were. Aside from the fact that I was constantly biting my tongue to refrain from verbally slaughtering him, I was rather fond of him. I even considered him a friend, though I would never admit to him at the time.

Some strange part of me loved our verbal debates and the fact that I didn't always get what I wanted. It felt good for a change to have to fight for what I wanted. I liked it when he helped me learn new things and commended my quick learning. He taught me all sorts of things that I would never have learned otherwise. Before too long I knew how to throw and manipulate my voice as well as help set up the mischievous "accidents" that happened around the Opera House. I also learned to make myself as silent as an actual shadow to the point that I could even sneak up on the Phantom-something I loved to do.

There was something however that bothered me immensely, even more than his sarcastic remarks. His name. I at least gave him a name, but he couldn't give me one? It made me crazy! And when he called me "His Shadow"—don't get me started. I tried to come up with a name that would fit him, but nothing came to mind. Some how not knowing his name made me feel as if there was a wall between us that would prohibit us from ever being real friends. Little did I know that his name was just one brick in that wall.

Nevertheless, our friendship grew everyday for a year. I thought maybe one day I would be able to break the wall until disaster hit. I can't tell you the exact date that my entire life turned upside down, but I remember the details as if it was yesterday…

**Sorry to leave you hanging but if I combined this chapter with the next one it would be too long. I hope to have the next one completed soon!**


	9. Discoveries

**Disclaimer: The Phantom is MINE!!!!! (My Imaginary Nurturing Erik) Lol!! Sorry it has taken me so long to update this chapter was a turning point in my story so I had to really think about it. Thank you to all my reviewers, especially my fellow writers-you have NO IDEA how helpful those reviews are! *Anywayz, enough talking! Start reading! I hope you like it! Please REVIEW!!!!!**

There is one particular oddity of The Phantom's that I forgot to mention-his lack of food and sleep in his daily life. He could go weeks with out either despite my insistence that he shouldn't. (It is quite possible that my cooking is part of the reason for his dislike of food… Although it has improved vastly due to Madame Giry's unwonted tutelage, who was the only person other than The Phantom who was made aware of my existence.) When he did sleep he would disappear into his private room for the entire day only to come out by nightfall looking completely refreshed and ready to start the process over again. I understood his attraction to night time-the dark, concealing, magic of night time-yet I, for one, needed sleep in order to accomplish everything I did during the day.

Towards the end of The Phantoms and mine peaceful reign I began a succession of nightmares that I could never remember. On the night of the end I woke up with the startling realization that it was about my friend seeing my face behind the mask. Despite my many attempts, I could not reenter my peaceful slumber so I left my room in search of the comforting effects of warm wine. As I neared the kitchen I heard a noise coming from one of the many entrances to the lair. As you can imagine a noise in the abode of a ghost and a shadow is a rare occurrence that aptly put me on high alert.

"Phantom?" I whispered lightly enough so that only he could hear me, but there was no response. I seized a nearby piece of rope and stalked the sound. When I found the source I prepared my body for attack only to discover it was none other than the Opera Ghost! What was he doing here at this hour? Since when has he ever made so much noise? I was just about to tell him that lack of sleep had made him careless when I heard I light and lilting voice of a girl my age.

"But, mon angel-I'm tired!" whined the petulant voice. I leaned in to catch a look at the girl on the other side of the mirror and saw none other than Christine! My face turned red with anger when I heard the Phantom encourage her to sing "just once more", then paled when she opened her mouth and released the voice of celestial being. I quickly spun around and ran for the safety of the lair.

I couldn't believe the nerve of that little twit! She must have bewitched him with her voice and tricked him into giving her voice lessons! That was the only for my Phantom—wait, when did he become _mine_? A rush of emotions went through me like a waterfall until clarity finally focused on one- love. I- a scorner of love- had fallen in love with a man whose name I didn't even know. I couldn't deny it as much as I wanted to. The certainty of the fact filled me with more rage than I had before and at that inopportune moment the Phantom decided to return.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" I shouted, rage giving my voice an icy quality that I had never heard before. The Phantom began stuttering excuses, but I would hear none of it. "She is just a child! Younger than me by at least two years, younger than you by MANY more!!! She could turn us in! What were you thinking? Oh, I forgot- You weren't thinking were you? Why would you put our situation in jeopardy? You selfish, egotistical, MANIA-"

"I LOVE HER!" he shouted over me. His announcement shocked me into silencing my tirade. "I don't know how it happened…it all started so innocently. Now she is in all my thoughts. I can think of nothing else. I know the notion of a beautiful, innocent child like her sharing my feelings is utterly ridiculous. But believe me Vashti, I have been extremely careful. She thinks I'm her 'Angle of Music'-little does she know of the devil that has fallen for her. I-I'm sorry I put you in danger." He said, finishing the last part by turning from me, sitting down and sobbing.

What could I do? My heart had finally opened to love only to have it trampled on by my nemesis. I stared angrily at the Phantom and saw a reflection of myself. He too was broken, but I could help. Yes, I decided to help the man I love to win the heart of another-a selfless sacrifice. I wanted only one thing in exchange. I walked over to him and sat down.

"Before I adopted my mask and became your shadow, I was once a woman in high in society. I can help to win her heart, to make her love you in return…" I said gently. His face slowly lifted and his golden eyes met mine with a question. I continued, "All I ask in return…is your name." Surprise flashed through his eyes, then suspicion.

"Why?"

"Because it makes me crazy to call you the Phantom, and OG sounds ridiculous," I joked, then added seriously, "it would mean a lot for me to know your name."

"Erik, just Erik. Are you pleased, now?"

Erik, it was perfect-simple, yet intense. "Yes, now to come up with a plan…"

**Thank you for reading! Please REVIEW!!! Preview for next chapter...**

**New managers? I thought. This wasn't the best time to train new managers, especially musically delayed managers. Who was that behind him? Was that--Roaul????**


	10. Old Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom of the Opera. *sad sigh***

"A girl has to get to know a man before she can fall in love with him. Right now all she knows about you is a fantasy. Tonight, after the performance, tell her the truth. Then give her some time to accept it. After a few days invite her down here to get to know you better. Got it?" I had to ask because he looked really confused, though I don't know why…this are by far the simplest plans I have ever come up with.

"But Vashti, what if she _doesn't_ accept me? Why would she? She's young and beautiful and…I'm-not." Not young or not beautiful? Not that it matters. I don't care if I never see his face as long as he never sees mine.

"If she has any sense at ALL she won't be able to resist falling for you, trust me." _I would know…_ I added in my head. After he finally agreed we set to work creating little last minute problems for the cast and crew of the Opera House. Tonight was going to be Christine's début and nothing could get in the way of that.

I set off to make a little potion of food poisoning for Charlotta's understudy. It almost depressed me, thinking how easily she would get off, but then I remembered the plan for we had for Charlotta. Then I went off to find Madame Giry, we were going to need an inside helper, and she was the only one who knew about Erik and me.

"Madame Giry, The Opera Ghost appreciates your cooperation profusely, as always. Now I will just help myself out…" I said while reaching for the handle when I heard some one jump out of a hiding place. I spun around and found myself face-to-face with Meg.

"Helene? It is you! I knew it!" She exclaimed while embracing me.

"Meg! You shouldn't know who I am! No one knows-not even the Phantom! No one can know! Do you understand?" I could feel my pulse speeding to a practically inhuman speed. The panic was coming…I couldn't go back, not when I just started to be happy.

"I would never turn you in! I thought you were mad at me when you disappeared and then never wrote me another letter. It turns out you were in hiding…I'm so happy! You aren't mad at me are you?"

"No, of course not. I thought you might be mad at me…the way I framed you, that wasn't very nice of me. I'm sorry." I was mostly just glad she wouldn't turn me in though.

"Are you joking? I had the time of my life-all those boys! Why I—"

"Helene, you should tell your parents. They must be worried sick!" Declared Madame Giry. I had completely forgotten about her. The panic came again as I reached for my lasso.

"Are you going to tell them, be truthful for your life depends upon your answer." I said a threateningly as I could manage with fear and panic practically choking me.

"I am not afraid of you little shadow. But I will not tell your parents for I know you must have run away for a reason, although you may not know it yet the answers you are looking for are found with them as well." She said maternally. She doesn't even know what she is talking about, but as long as she doesn't report me she can say whatever she wants.

"Thank you, both of you. Make sure you tell them about Christine, you'll know when. Now I really must go, I have other things to prepare." I said once again reaching for the doorknob when I heard Meg's voice call out-

"Helene-don't forget to write!" I nodded my head and left. I hadn't expected to ever see Meg again, but I was glad that I did. That experience had my adrenaline pumping and I couldn't wait to find Erik and execute the last part of our plan.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_New managers?_ I thought. _This wasn't the best time to train new managers, especially musically delayed managers._ Who was that behind him? Was that--Roaul???? It was him! He and his brother were to be our new patrons! I couldn't believe this was happening-first Meg and now Roaul! I looked down from the rafters towards Meg and saw her next to Christine. And Christine was pointing at Roaul and squealing and giggling. _Oh, no._ I thought I knew that look she was giving him-it was one of adoration. Thankfully, neither Roaul nor Erik noticed Christine's actions. With any luck I was mistaken. Either way, the show must go on…We still had to get rid of Charlotta.

My eyes grew wide and a sense of dread overwhelmed me. I almost screamed myself until I realized where the sound had come from. Erik must have started without me. Now Charlotta was ranting-"Unteel thessse tings stop a-happeniiiing, tis ting (pointing to herself) don't happen!" The scene was so comical that I almost laughed out loud, despite the fact I had just recently been scared out of my wits. However, my laughter was soon cut short by Meg and Madame Giry's assertation that Christine could sing Charlotta's part. Now I know I had planned this entire thing, but I still felt my heart drop at the sound of her voice. Maybe it was because of the way Erik's eyes shined and the words "mon angel" escaped his lips as soft and gentle as a butterfly kiss. How I wished that he would say that about me…But now is not my time. Christine is blessed person of his devotion and I had to make sure she didn't hurt him. It was time I found out how Christine knew _my_ Roaul…

**Authors note: I would like to apologize to my editor for writing without checking with her…again. Also I would like to encourage every one to check out my new thing-a-ma-bobber----Answers to Your Questions for Shadow of a Ghost. A lot of you have asked some good questions and this is my way of answering them with out re-writing everything. If it's a dumb idea, please tell me and I will never do it again. Oh, and if you liked the whole 'next chapter's preview' thing, tell me so I know whether or not to do it again. **


	11. The Music of the Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Erik, but I do plan on marrying him!! Thank you so much Iamthephantomoftheopera, Bethany Boggs, and ktsgran for reviewing my last chapter! I am terribly sorry it has taken me so long to write the next chapter, but I have had some technical difficulties… Also, I would like to mention that Helene is approximately 17 years of age. Christine, Meg, and Roaul are relatively near her in age. I refuse to mention Erik's age as I choose to leave it to the imagination. Now, with out further ado, The Music of the Night…**

"Psst! Meg! Over here…" I called, beckoning her to the little closet in the practice room I was currently occupying.

"Helene? Where are you?" She asked stepping inside the small space and bumping into me. "Oh, there you are…"

"Meg, please, you cannot call me Helene any more. She is gone forever. If you must, you can call me Vashti. Got it? Good. Now I need you to find out everything you can about Christine's relationship with Roaul, can you do that for me? What do you know so far?"

"All I know is that Christine was very happy to see him. Oh, and she murmured something about childhood sweethearts…" She replied nonchalantly. That cannot be possible, Roaul was my childhood sweetheart! I must find out the truth. Roaul could be in serious danger if Christine displayed any feelings for him…

"Meg, it is very important that you learn their whole story. Roaul's life could depend on it, okay?" I said urgently.

"Hele-Vashti, what is going on? Christine has been going on about an Angel, do you know about this? Is it you? I need to know what's going on before I help you!" Meg demanded. I suppose she did have a right to know the truth, I knew she could be trusted. But I couldn't tell her yet, no, everything would be revealed in time.

"Meg, I can't explain right now. But everything will make sense after tonight. You'll see. Just do what I said, please?"

"Fine, but I expect to be filled in…" She said while exiting the closet.

"You will be," I whispered to the closed door, "and so will Christine."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The performance went beautifully. The crowd was astounded by Miss Daae's angelic voice. Unfortunately, one person in that crowd was Roaul who remembered his first childhood sweetheart with sudden clarity. Erik still hadn't noticed Roaul, thank heavens, he was still to absorbed in Christine's wonder. His eyes shone with pride, love, and another emotion I didn't quite recognize on him. It was almost like serenity or contentment.

I followed Roaul as he left his box. To my disappointment he seemed determined to take flowers to Christine personally. I had to prevent this from happening to I threw my voice so that he heard it inside of his left ear and whispered, "Roaul!" His head whipped to the left, but upon seeing that the only people on his left were the managers he returned his eyes to where Christine was. This time I put my voice in his right ear and repeated his name. This time when he saw no one beside him he asked the managers if they had heard anything. Upon hearing their negative response, he shook his head and returned his eyes to Christine. This time they locked eyes. I had to do something drastic. There were a horde of young men surrounding me, but they were all focused on Christine, so I just might be able to get away with it.

"Roaul! It's me, turn around and see!" I said just loud enough for him to hear and whisked off my mask. He turned and saw me. His eyes got round, his lips formed my name, and his right foot headed in my direction, when-

"Miss Daae has fainted!!!! Somebody help!"

And, as if he couldn't help himself, he turned back around and ran towards her. I placed my mask back on and fled to find Meg. His attachment to her was stronger than I had supposed and I had to find out why.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"They met long ago, before Christine's father died. They were glued at the hip and Christine has never forgotten him. Apparently, neither has he for he asked her to dinner tonight and she accepted. She seems really excited, why-He-Vashti, what ever is the matter?"

I swallowed hard, but still couldn't manage to form words. Never had I felt such fear before. My face felt drained of all color and I imagine my mouth reminded one of a fish gasping for air.

"Vashti! What is it?"

"Meg, The-the Phantom is…Christine's mysterious tutor. He is no Angel, no he is a man, and he is desperately in love with her. If what you say is true-then Roaul is in grave danger, more than you can imagine." I said slowly as if it was my first time I had ever spoken in my life. Now it was Meg's turn to gape.

"We must warn her!!" Saying so, Meg rushed out of the closet and ran towards Christine's room. I was unable to stop her as I still needed to replace my mask, having taken it off in the trusted confidence of my best friend. Thanks to my training with Erik for the past year, I was able to catch her just in time.

"Meg! You mustn't tell her of the Phantom! He will tell her himself! Please, just convince her not to go with Roaul."

"What about Christine? Who is going to protect _her_ from that-that monster!?"

I reached my hand back when we heard something from inside of the room, something that sounded like singing. (I will never know whether or not I intended to slap Meg for saying such a cruel thing…I'm glad I didn't though. It isn't like she knew anything about him that would make her think differently.) Upon finding the room completely empty, Meg began shouting for Christine. I clamped my hand over her mouth and pointed to the mirror. It was the same mirror that I had first discovered Christine's relationship with Erik, except now I was on the other side and she was with him.

"Meg, listen to me," I whispered, "You must find your mother and relate to her this peculiar tale. Most importantly don't let anyone try and find him. I will protect her, you protect Roaul. Please!" Then I went through the mirror/door and followed a path that only the Phantom and I knew about-straight to the lair. I heard Meg try to follow me, but with a sound of a small shriek I knew the darkness (and probably the rats) finally got to her.

By the time I reached the lake I heard an ungodly scream. Upon discovering the boat missing, I ran along the lake faster than I knew I could. By the time I got there I found Christine standing ever so close to Erik, not quite touching. He was singing to her, it was the first time I had ever heard him sing. His voice made my heart turn, like a beautiful sunset. One that, at first you think it is an enormously dangerous fire. One that you know that you will never forget. His voice was so dangerous and beautiful that it knocked the wind out of me. I couldn't breath, couldn't blink as I watched him caress her with his eyes, not quite touching her with his gloved hands. When I caught my breath my ears opened, and I heard his song. The song he had written-for her. A song of darkness, of magic, love, and music. The sound, one that reminded me of the feeling I had when I first found the lair. A song of hope, mystery, and hope. It truly was a song dedicated to the Music of the Night.

I watched in silent wonder, not able to mutter so much as a syllable. Not even when Christine fainted at the sight of her replica. Not even when he carried her to a room, a room that he had prepared for her I suddenly realized. He finished his song and came out. We locked eyes and still I said nothing. Now wasn't the time to talk to him, he needed time-I needed time. Yes, I would speak to him in the morning. I walked towards him, grasped his hand and squeezed, then proceeded to my own bedroom. I looked back before closing the door and the sight that met me caused my eyes to well up.

The lair looked beautiful, as I always hoped it would- candles every where, not a speck of dust. Erik slowly shuffled his way to the organ and sat, then put his head in his hands and silently wept. There was nothing I could say to ease his pain, so I closed my door and did my own turn of silently weeping. I calmed myself with the thought that everything would be better in the morning. But even as I fell into a peaceful and deep sleep- I knew it wasn't true…

_**PLEASE **__**REVIEW**__**!!!!!!!!!!**_


	12. Oh, Imagined One

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom. I really didn't like chapter thirteen but instead of rewriting it I accidently rewrote chapter **_**twelve**_**. Now I don't know which one I like better. Please read and tell me which one I should leave. **

I slept well into the next morning, later than I ever slept. I knew there was something wrong when I heard screaming and shouting. I donned my black dress and silently found my way to the center of the lair. I stayed hidden by the shadows and looked out. Erik's back was to me and his body was wracked with sobs as he held his face to his hands. I then noticed Christine kneeling before him, crying, holding something out to him with trembling hands. His mask. She had taken his mask off! I couldn't believe what I saw. Erik took the mask and placed it back on his face then walked of with out another word. Christine fell into a heap of sobs.

I admit I felt bad for her, so I approached her. I forgot of course how silent I was and possibly frightening as well. She looked up and saw me and released yet another scream. I suppose that a soprano like her found it easy to unleash notes that most people didn't even know existed. I flinched but proceeded to get a bit closer.

"Who-what are you?!" She screeched. I suppose I would have to get used to her high pitched voice. _Hmm, what exactly am I? Her rival? Her helper?_

"I am a figment of your imagination- an apparition, your conscience, if you will- brought on by a moment of severe trauma or fear and I am here to help you figure things out. You may call me the Shadow." I said. I knew Christine was gullible enough to believe this and it was all I could do not to laugh at her naiveté.

"Oh…but why are you wearing a mask?" She wrinkled her brows together at her own question. I wasn't actually sure of how to answer her unexpected question when she said, "Oh, of course. It is because of the masked man. He is what I so feared, so you have a mask because that is what I was thinking of, right?" Her face brightened as she "figured" it all out. I nodded, the explaination was better than what I could have ever come up with.

"Now, my child, tell me what happened." I said as motherly as I could manage.

"Don't you know?" She asked wrinkling her brows again.

"We-well of _course_ I know. I was there in your conscience the whole time." I stuttered, "But, um, sometimes it helps to talk about these things, even if it is to a figment of your imagination." I breathed a sigh of relief; I had managed to get out of that pickle, now if she would just talk I could help her with her next move.

"Your right of course, it would help if I talked it out. Last night I found out that the Angel of Music is actually the Opera Ghost. Every thing else is a daze, I remember candles, and a boat, and a man in a mask. When I awoke I was in a strange bed, in a strange room, and I thought every thing had just been a strange dream. I left the room and saw Him there," She said pointing at the organ, "playing that piano thing. And it sounded so-pretty that I went closer to him. And I touched his hand, and he stopped playing and turned to me. At that moment, I realized it wasn't a dream and I knew I wanted to see the man who had the voice of an angel. I lifted my hands, placing them on either side of his masked face, and he closed his eyes, and I took it off. And I saw-I saw the monster! I screamed and tried to get away but I fell and he yelled at me. I returned his mask, hoping he would stop yelling, he took it and walked away. I think-I think we are stuck down here. I think we will die down here, no one knowing where to look for me! I feel so scared, I-I-I can't breath!" She finished breathily turning slightly blue from holding her breath.

I no longer wanted to help this unfeeling creature, but I knew Erik would be very unhappy if he found her dead when he returned.

"Calm down. There is no need to fear. It is quite obvious that this Opera Ghost cares for you. Has he not trained you, given you the most beautiful voice in all of Paris? In all of the world? I believe the best step right now is to forget you ever saw his face." I stated.

"Forget? How could I forget such hideousness? We must escape!" She replied irrationally.

"Silly girl! Stop your foolish speech. Do you not remember what happened to Joseph Baquet? He also spoke too harshly of the Ghost's face and what happened to him? He never spoke again, that's what. Now calm down! The Phantom hasn't harmed you _**yet**_, maybe if you don't anger him, he will return you soon. How does that sound?" I said. I admit I was a bit harsh with her, I hated bringing up the murder but she _needed_ to calm down. Besides, I couldn't stand for any more abuse against Erik.

"I-I guess I could. Do you really think he will let me go back? Oh, that would be just wonderful! I could—"

"Hush, Christine. He is coming now. You mustn't tell any one about me or they will think you crazy. I will see you soon." I whispered while disappearing into the shadows. Then I looked for Erik. I knew he was near.

"Erik?"

"Vashti? What have I done?" he replied miserably.

"I would have reacted the same way, if it makes you feel any better…"I continued when he didn't reply, "She is calm again. I talked her into being kinder to you…" He looked up sharply so I reassured him with, "She thinks that she imagined me. Now go back in there, apologize, and from now on **follow **my plans!" I ordered. He managed what could be interpreted as a chuckle.

"And where are you going, Master Plan Maker-or should I call you the _Imagined One?"_ He asked. The nerve, after all I did for him. I glared angrily at him then burst out laughing after seeing the hilarity of it all.

"I my dear _friend_ must now go find Nadir and Madame Giry. We must have help from them if you want to keep the little 'angel' here with out crazy suitors searching for her. Speaking of which…how long do you plan on keeping her here?" I was curious as to what he would do now.

"Not much longer. I must ensure that she trusts me. But she has to go back, she has to say goodbye. Or there will be trouble. Then she will come back and she will be mine forever." He said with all sincerety.

**Thank you for reading. I apologize if I confused anyone. **


	13. Too Late

**Disclaimer: Erik isn't mine (deep sigh). First of all I would like to thank ****IamthePhantomoftheOpera**** and ****ktsgran**** for reviewing my story. You guys are the best!!! As to anyone else who has been reading my story, I hope you like it. But could you PLEASE review??? Just a few words, it can be anonymous…Please (big puppy dog eyes)? **

_Meg, _

_The Opera Ghost has "borrowed" a certain primadonna for further training. Do not worry about her well being for I am keeping a close watch. Prepare yourself and your mother for her return. _

_Shadow_

I probably should have spoken to Meg personally, but I didn't have a lot of time, so a note would have to make do. I then made my way through the dark alleys of Paris towards the apartment of an old friend-Nadir.

I first met Nadir two days after I found the lair. Erik just strolled in speaking in Persian to a short, swarthy looking gentleman. I was so surprised and new to my environment that I couldn't find a place to hide and Nadir's always alert eyes spotted me within seconds.

He turned to me and said something along the lines of, "Shoma ahleh koja hastid?" I just stared at him until Erik finally explained to Nadir who I was, what I was doing her, and that I did **not **understand Persian. Nadir kindly switched to heavily accented French, and from there we built an excellent friendship. My initial wariness dissipated once my language was being spoken. Erik, of course, didn't appreciate the switch as he was enjoying seeing me confused. Eventually though, Nadir taught me much of the Persian language, and by keeping that secret I was able to learn a good deal about Erik with out his knowledge.

When I reached Nadir's place, I stayed hesitant, suddenly having second thoughts on what I was about to do. I sat and watched as he went about his daily routine, trying to figure out if I really should do what I came to do. If I was going to back out, I'll never know because before I could decide Nadir said with out looking up, "Vashti, would you like some tea?"

I sighed and came out of the shadows. Not only was I caught so easily, but now I had to march onward with my mission.

"Nadir, I have something I must tell you. It's about Erik—"

"Tea first. Erik later." Nadir replied. I suppose tea wouldn't hurt. I needed time to form my thoughts and besides Nadir makes the best tea. I silently watched him make the tea and when he was done he asked me what it was I needed to speak of. I didn't answer at first. I had to tell Nadir about Christine; I had to. But Nadir and Erik had a past, and I was frightened of what Nadir would do when he found out what Erik had done. But Erik wouldn't listen to a thing I said and it was time to bring in reinforcements.

"Erik—he sort of…borrowed Christine Daae…" I reluctantly admitted.

"Vashti, how_ exactly_ does one _**'borrow'**_a _**prima donna**_?" He asked, each word getting louder as he spoke.

"Well, he was her teacher, subsequently he fell in love with her, and then he stole her." I spit out the story as quickly as possible with my best smile. Nadir's eyes twitched, then he took a big breath and sipped his tea. This was what I loved about Nadir-his ability to take anything in. Now that he was calm again I told him everything. He was a bit peeved that I hadn't told him beforehand, but one couldn't change the past.

"We must stop this," he said, "soon."

"But how?? I already tried stopping Erik, but there is no reasoning with him. I, I'm out of ideas." I replied with a despairing sigh. But Nadir doesn't give up that easily. We decided that first and foremost we had to get Christine out of the lair. Then Nadir would speak with Erik himself. I wasn't too happy about the plan, but there was nothing else I could think of. I excused myself and left Nadir, supposedly to check on the current situation. But there was one more person I had to speak with, Raoul.

I had lied to Nadir- I wasn't completely out of ideas. But my only plan left was so crazy that I couldn't bring myself to tell him. My plan was to convince Raoul that he didn't love Christine. Erik wasn't unlovable and I think given the opportunity, Christine would be able to discover that for herself- but not with someone like Raoul in her life. Raoul was everything Erik wasn't-handsome, charming, and perfectly normal. Erik didn't stand a chance with Raoul in the picture, so I would remove him. No, I would never kill my dear friend, but there were other ways to get his mind off Christine.

I sent Raoul a note to meet me in at the Opera Popular, but knew better than to take him there. Instead, I hid inside his carriage until he came in. This way I could keep him from the Opera House and show my face with out fear of discovery.

"Raoul, we need to speak."I said after he came in. He was surprised to see me there, but he stayed calm.

"Helene, where have you been? Everyone thought you had died. We were worried." Raoul replied concern filling his eyes as he reached for my hands. I let him hold my hands and it felt...strange. His hands were warm and comforting, but they didn't exactly make me feel the way Erik's hands did....But my feelings didn't matter anymore, I was here for Erik and I needed to stay focused.

"I had to leave, things weren' t working out and I was scared. But now I'm here and I need to know if you still feel the same way about me as you did before..."

"I-I-I'm not sure. I mean, you see, you— and her, and then—"he ended with a sigh. I knew what he was trying to say even if he had failed miserably and it actually made me want to cry. I wasn't as relieved as I once thought I would be, instead I was feeling a bit upset, almost angry.

"You said you would **_always _**love me! I didn't ask for your love and now when I need you the most, you abandon me for the screeching dimwit?" I practically screamed. I was never one to cry, so I embraced my anger and unleashed it.

" I'm sorry Helene; I can not control my feelings. I thought I would love you forever, honestly. Chrissy, she was my first love-but when I saw you I just forgot about her. Then, when I heard her sing, it was like the voice of an angel. And I suddenly remembered how being with Christine made me feel. She made me feel strong and brave, like I was her knight in shining armor. I had loved you. With you I felt special and intelligent, but when you left—I felt empty. You were gone, Helene, thought to be dead. Christine made me feel alive again. Does that make sense?" Raoul's eyes, ever readable, were filled with anguish that he had to hurt me. I knew he would never have intentionally upset me and my anger dispersed.

"I still love you Helene, it's just different now. I love you the way one loves a departed one. I can't just resurect those feelings."

"It-I will be okay. Just be careful, Raoul. Christine is having some major problems right now and I don't think you would be very helpful."

"Problems? Does this have to do with the 'Angel of Music'?" Raoul worriedly asked. But I just shook my head. There was nothing I could do here so I slipped on my mask and jumped out of the carriage. I returned to the lair feeling slightly depressed and hopeless. Thankfully, Erik had already returned Christine so I didn't have to worry about dealing with her. After diligently searching the lair I still couldn't find Erik so I went to the one place I knew he would be-the mirror. Only I was wrong he wasn't there, Christine was though. Seeing her brought back my anger. First Erik, now Raoul? What did this twit have that was so enchanting?? If only I hadn't been so self-centered I might have wondered where Erik was. I might have continued searching for him. Maybe there wouldn't have been so much grief and bloodshed, but I was on a mission.

I stood on the other side of the mirror and watched as Christine looked at her reflection. She seems at peace as she moves some curly tendrils form her face. I coldly observe her with a feeling of jealousy that I had never before experienced. Her supposedly beautiful hair is just a mass of friz the color of dirt. Her pale skin just makes her look sickly. Her lips are too thin, and her mouth is too wide. Her nose is too pointed. Then I found what Erik and Raoul loved ever so much—her eyes, her big brown doe eyes, shining in their innocence. When compared to me she could hardly be considered pretty. My wavy blond hair, fair skin, full rose-like lips, and perfect nose had no equal. But if one were to compare only our eyes, she would win-hands down. Where her eyes were pure and bright, mine were icy blue and would shine only with cunning and a hunger for power. Knowing why they loved her over me hardly made me feel any better, so I left before I took my anger out on her—it wasn't her fault.

I returned to the lair feeling more defeated than before so I went straight to my room and threw myself on the bed. I collapsed in the tears that had been held back for so long. With out knowing it, I cried myself to sleep. Meanwhile, Erik was making plans of his own and there was no stopping him.

**I forgot to mention that this story isn't based on the movie or either of the books, but rather on all three combined. I couldn't decide which one seemed most accurate, so this is like my interpretation of what took place. Please review!!**


	14. Things Get Worse

**Disclaimer: I don't own the POTO…Sorry I took so long, but I have finally updated so please read and review to tell me how you like it. P.S: Sorry this chapter isn't that long, but the details just aren't coming to me. **

While I was wrapped up in my own drama Erik was doing everything n his power to set everyone against him. He wrote rude, demanding, and demeaning notes to the following people: The managers, Madame Giry, Charlotta, and Raoul. With the exception of Madame Giry, all of the notes made the recipient furious/vengeful. Unfortunately this was the response Erik was probably aiming for.

Erik's greatest flaw is surprisingly not his possessiveness, but his determination to prove that everyone hates him by frightening and angering them to the point that hate is the only obvious answer. When I first met him he tried this on me but when I didn't react, he stopped. Erik thrives on hate the way most people thrive on love. It is strange and sad that he is so scared that someone could accept him that he purposely tries to prevent such a thing from happening.

Back to the notes: the managers were embarrassed and mad that some 'ghost' was ordering them around and immediately set about doing the opposite of the notes instructions, which included rehiring the screeching Charlotta, whose voice had reached new levels of horror that were previously unknown to man. Raoul's reaction was anger and violence which only ceased when he discovered that people were rumoring that he was writing the notes. Meanwhile Christine was walking around like a frightened mouse, turning at every noise, and expecting to see Erik or maybe even her "conscience". Madame Giry was trying to talk some sense into the managers, but they were determined to make fools of themselves.

Erik requested my help for the sabotage and I must admit I agreed enthusiastically. I quickly concocted a potion for Charlotta that would make her croak like a frog and slipped it into her little bottle of water…When I heard finally heard her croaking I restrained my laughter and headed towards Christine to prepare her for her part in all of this. When everyone started screaming, I turned around to see a certain stagehand hanging from the rafters. One might think that Erik's punishment for Joseph as overkill-no pun intended-but as someone who has witnessed all that Joseph has done and said about Erik, I must say he had it coming. I was upset that Erik had picked that moment to kill him and not just because killing is morally wrong. The reaction from all the people distracted me so much that I missed Christine running with Raoul up to the balcony.

I hurried after them only to find them in each others arms. Erik was directly behind me and I dragged him behind a statue in order to prevent him from killing Raoul right off. I prayed that they wouldn't do anything stupid but my prayers were unanswered. Christine told Raoul that Erik was a monster (not the smartest thing to say in said monster's Opera House), and Raoul said he would protect her no matter what. Then they did the worst thing they could possibly do—they started singing. I will admit that the song they had for one another was as beautiful as the white foam that washes against seashores. But beautiful songs would not save them; Erik stiffened beside me and clenched his hands so tight that they closely resembled a dead man's hand. Thankfully, they left the balcony before Erik let loose, but when they did…he _**really**_ let loose. His screams of anguish could be heard in all corners of Paris-I am quite positive that many a citizens of the city had nightmares for many nights because of those screams. I knew then that Christine and Raoul would fare badly.

I did the best I could to calm Erik down but eventually I decided that the best I thing I could do was give him some time alone. After I left the rooftop I spoke with Meg and discovered that the managers were planning on having a masquerade in order to cover up the scandal of tonight. It may have sounded like a good idea to them, but it would be the perfect opportunity for Erik to get his revenge, and if you ask me-that isn't a good thing. I began my planning in order to prevent the masquerade from getting out of control but I was beginning to think that all my planning was going to end up worthless in the end.


	15. Masquerade Deja Vu

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera!!! But Helene/Vashti is all mine and I can manipulate the story to put her in so MWA, HA, HA, HA!!!! Anyways, I am very sorry this took so long but I was having major writer's block but then I had this awesome dream and it was something like what your about to read except better. I hope you like it!! Please review if you want more! ******

I shall spare you of the sordid details of the next week before the masquerade save to say that it was tense and uncomfortable for everyone. I spent the time putting together a costume for myself that would look just like all the others. It was important that I blended in, but I could not risk going to a shop so I simply had to figure it out myself. Sewing wasn't exactly my forte, but I proved capable of producing a blue gown that was elegant yet plain.

The night of the masquerade I knocked on Erik's door only to discover he had already left. He had become more secluded and secretive than ever so I knew not what he was wearing, nor why he had left without me. Thankfully, I had secured a ride with Meg and her mother so we proceeded as planned. The masquerade was elegant and beautiful, never had I felt as comfortable as I did surrounded around swirling masks. It felt like my first masquerade, surrounded by people who didn't know me or even care to. It was a feeling of insignificance yet freedom. Except this time I was not trying to cause chaos, I was trying to prevent it. Recognizing no one and not being recognized was my ideal situation and for a split second I thought everything would be alright…until I heard the managers talking to each other.

"This will brrrring back business—guaranteed!! A shame that stupid ghost person couldn't be here, isn't it? I told you it was all a frrrraud to put that rrrridiculous chorus girl on the stage…" The manager was interrupted by a squeal that could only be made by Charlotta. I looked over and saw her sure enough dressed all in a hideous yellow color. It would appear that someone got sick all over her which was funny because I know she had attempted to come as a golden goddess and had failed miserably.

"Vhat eees theees??? I am ze only primmadonna here!!! Ve vill not speak of theees other girl!! Thees ees my night!! Look at all ze lovely people here to see ME!! Paulo!! Vino!!!!" Charlotta snapped her fingers then began planning a surprise performance. It never ceased to amaze me that anybody would actually pay to hear her sing a sound that is only made in nature when a rabbit dies. I rolled my eyes at the situation and shifted into heavier shadows. I found a spot where I could see everyone and began my duty as observer and protector.

Meg had come as a swan-elegant and girly. Dressed all in white as with our first masquerade together, she attracted the attention of many men. Madame Giry came as herself but she still seemed happy to be there-I even caught her smiling!! Raoul had come as had many other young men-in a black and white tuxedo and a simple black mask. (Little did they know that they were imitating their good friend the Opera Ghost) Christine was talking to Raoul dressed all in pin—and then she did something that turned my blood cold-she kissed Raoul!!! How could she be so stupid?? Erik may not be visible, but he is everywhere and he sees everything!!! I had to separate them on the off chance that Erik did not see and I could still save them…but I found I could not move my feet. It was if my brain was so occupied with these frightening thoughts that it couldn't motivate movement. Dizzy and panicking helplessly I listened to the voices that surrounded me.

"Did you hear?? The Viscount and the chorus girl?"

"I heard that… a proposal…scandal…"

"Charlotta threatened her life…such a beautiful voice"

"The ring?"

"Size of a strawberry, amazing that his family has permitted such behavior!"

The last comment snapped me back into action. It was bad enough that they were together in public, but if there was a ring…Erik would loose control. I had to separate them before Erik showed up. As I began to maneuver myself closer to them the lights went out. Though I was usually accustomed to the dark, I was forced to stop in my tracks when I found I couldn't see the nose on my face. Several women started screaming until the lights came on, at that moment, the silence became palpable. For there dressed all in red at the top of the stairs stood Erik. A few rambunctious stage hands had attempted to come as the devil, but none were quite as frightening as Erik with his blood red mask twisted and contorted in a most unnatural way. The screaming had ceased but many women lay in heaps on the floor while the men tried to help them without ever taking their eyes of Erik. Soon women began to find their voices and men began to reach for swords, the crowd was reaching a crescendo when Erik took a small step towards them and the commotion ceased once more.

"I thank you dear sirs for throwing such a marvelous masquerade in my behalf," Erik uttered in barely above the sound of a whispering wind, yet everyone heard him. He paused dramatically while the managers glanced cautiously towards the crowd, shifting their feet as if upon hot coals.

"But that is where the pleasantry ends… You have rejected my orders time and again so I have found myself in the predicament of having to deal with you myself." He said while stepping threateningly towards them and tossing the closest manager a red booklet of some sort. "_Don Juan Triumphant! _That is the play I have written and I want the premiere to be three days hence. Wipe those shocked looks from your faces, you have disobeyed my orders and you will pay the price. Charlotta," He started while turning towards her and suddenly wielding a saber, "will have no singing part what so ever in my play. And I suggest that Paulo here loses a few pounds taking on the part of Don Juan," emphasizing his point with the tip of his saber to Paulo's robust stomach. "The part of the leading lady will be given to the lovely Miss Daae," He announced, suddenly much closer to said person than I had realized.

So entrancing was his voice that without any one really taking noticed, Erik had made his way down the stairs towards Christine. And worse still, Raoul had also disappeared. As if in slow motion, Erik's hand drifted from Christine's face to her neck. All of a sudden faster than lightening Erik's hand ripped the traitorous ring from the necklace it had hung on and began his angry march back to the top of the stairs. At the same time, Raoul shoved past me brandishing a saber of his own, ready to defend his beloved. But it was too late, Erik had reached the top of the stairs where I knew there to be a trap door.

"Disobey me again and face the deadly consequences!" He shouted while being enveloped and smoke. He was gone by the time Raoul got there and though many tried to figure out where he had went no one could quite figure out the trap.

I made my way back to my spot where I could see without being seen and observed. I saw Christine doubled over in sobs on the floor. I saw Raoul trying to break through the floor. I saw Meg searching for her mother and her mother searching for Erik. I turned to leave and found myself face to face with none other than the culprit they searched for holding a petite sized, large-stoned ring gently in his hand as if fearful of it burning him. I grabbed his other hand and lead him to a nearby escape to the liar without a word. As my eyes became accustomed to the dark I chanced a glance at Erik and I imagined I saw the most peculiar thing. It was if I saw teardrops and the strange part is that they left stains down his mask. I quickly looked away but squeezed his hand tighter. I may have imagined the tears but I knew he was reliving his betrayal and I only hoped that this time he would let me help him.


	16. Changing Sides

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTO, but I do own this little piece of fanfic. Yay! :) I finally managed get over my writer's block! Please review!!**

After the masquerade Erik and I went our separate ways but sleep escaped me. Restless and wired I made my way down the passage that leads to the stage. As I passed Christine's room I couldn't resist looking in on the girl that had so innocently arrested Erik's thoughts, only to discover her to be missing. I swallowed my worry and kept walking until I heard whispering. Slowing to a stop, I realized that the voices I heard were those of Christine and Raoul. Pressing my ear against the other side of the chapel wall, I heard the words that changed my entire outlook.

"I'm frightened Raoul! Please don't make me do this!"

"Christine darling, this is the only way. You are the only way to bait the fiend. Fear not my love, it shall be over soon and you will be safe in my arms. We shall live in an eternal summer and you will never have to worry about ghosts."

"You don't understand! I know him to be a murderer…but for so long he was my Angel of Music."

"He deceived you! He used your emotions against you in order to weasel his way into your life. And he has gone too far. The Opera Ghost is more than a murderer—he is demon!"

I closed my eyes. Never had I heard Raoul sound so venomous. I crept away and ran the rest of the way, I had heard enough. Embracing the chill of the darkness, I let my thought roll around in my head until I came to a firm conclusion. Their plan was obvious and easily outwitted if one had the proper preparation…and I was beginning to think that it was time to switch sides.

Upon reaching the lair I made my way to Erik's room, knowing that he wouldn't have been able to sleep either. I had never been in Erik's room before for privacy reasons but I had something important to say. I knocked twice and opened the door, but to my surprise Erik was no where to be seen…at first. Upon taking a closer examination of the room, I realized there was a coffin in the middle of the room.

"Erik?" I asked the coffin while cautiously heading that way.

"Vashti? Stay where you are. Don't come any closer!"

"Erik, I just need to talk to you. It can't wait. I—"

"It can wait until I am decent!" Came his slightly muffled voice. I realized then that he had probably taken off his mask in the privacy of his room, trusting me to keep out. Blushing I made my apology known and waited for him to come out of the coffin.

"What on earth was so important?"

Turning at the sound of his voice, I began to stutter out, "Erik, I am so sorry to intru—"

"Vashti, calm down…now tell me what 'couldn't wait'."

"Erik, I've been thinking, and I realized that I have been looking at things all wrong. Here I have been protecting Christine and Raoul…and what are they to me? You, though, you are my closest friend and the person I most admire in the world…I guess my point is that I want to switch sides. I am done supporting the people who repeatedly hurt you."

"Well, I'm glad you have finally come to your senses," was his smirking reply.

"But I do have one condition…that you avoid any unneeded deaths. I cannot allow you to cause the death of innocent lives."

"And what if I do not wish to consent to your wish. Will you switch again?"

"No. I have made my decision-I am no longer against you. If you should choose to kill innocents, then I will simply leave. I will neither help nor harm you. However, consider this-if you should choose that way you will be loosing the one person who is willing to support you. Then the whole world truly will be against you. Are you willing to take that chance?" I asked harshly. Sometimes Erik drove me crazy with his non-trusting ways.

Once Erik overcame his distrust in me, he opened up like a morning glory to sunshine. For the first time, I caught a glimpse of childish excitement escape his lips. He didn't wish to tell me his plans at first because he was far too eager to show me his opera. It was magnificent, truly a dark masterpiece. To try and find words to describe Don Juan Triumphant would be as impossible as counting the stars. (But I am quite sure hat anyone reading this already has seen and heard it, therefore must know what I mean.) After assuring Erik that it was the best piece known to man, we got to work on adjusting his plans to prevent unnecessary deaths. It took a lot of work…As it turns out, Erik already suspected a trap, so he has all sorts of counteracting plans. For instance--

"The chandelier, Erik?"

"Absolutely necessary! I must get away with Christine and I need a good head start!"

"But you eluded them at the masquerade with out causing any harm…"

"Different situation entirely!"

We finally agreed that he would buy out all the seats directly under the chandelier. Erik was most unhappy about the expense of my request, but I wouldn't budge. Two could play his headstrong game.

"Why are you bringing Christine down here anyways? Last time didn't go very well." I asked a while later.

"I am not taking her back this time. She is going to marry me." He replied with falsetto confidence. I swallowed the bitter word dancing on my tongue and asked him about Raoul.

"That fool? That nothing? He can hardly be considered a challenge. I will simply eliminate him should he dare to cross my path."

Irritated at his cruel intentions towards Raoul, I spat back, "I am certain that he will 'cross your path'! He loves her…and I'm sorry Erik, but she loves him ba—"

"You know nothing!" Erik shouted, stalking out of the room. I took a deep breath then pushed down my pride and followed him.

"Erik. I am sorry; I shouldn't have said that—she would be a fool not to choose you."

"No, you were right…she would be mad to come with me. But love will grow…I am not such an unlovable monster…am I?" His tone turned so doubtful at his own unworthiness that tears welled in my own eyes. "If only I could tell him just how lovable he was…" I forced my spine to straighten and said "Erik! Snap out of it! You are no monster or you wouldn't be going out of your way to protect the lives o f innocents," Not giving him a moment to argue with me, I continued, "Now, do you have a ring? Yes? Well let's go give it to Christine. Her Angel of Music and her 'conscience' should be able to get Raoul off her mind."

"Genius! You really are my Shadow! But there is one thing we must do first…I need you to try on her dress for me."

And just like that I went from floating on clouds to facing my coffin.

"What? No! I shrieked. But Erik-probably still cranky about the chandelier battle-couldn't be stopped. Certain that Christine and I were the same size he was determined to use me in order to ascertain that all was perfect for 'his angel'. Snatching the dress and stomping to my room, I made a show of my irrigation. But once in the sanctuary of my room I took a good look at the beautiful yet revealing dress with something like dread. Upon slipping into it, I discovered that it fit like a second skin.

"It fits!" I shouted. "Sort of…"I whispered.

"I need to see!"

My arms folding over my over exposed self automatically, I shouted my refusal. But it was too late; he had already used the skeleton key and broke in. The outraged/ shocked silence that followed could have only been cut through with a machete. Erik was the fist to gather his wits…sort of.

"You look beautiful—I mean, the dress does—I mean…you know what I mean!" he said finally giving up.

"Thank you," I whispered. My anger dissipating as soon as he uttered the word 'beautiful'. As many times as I had heard it, never before had I felt as elated and anxious as when it came from Erik's lips. Silence ruled once more.

"But," Erik said while closing the distance between us, "this needs adjusting" he said while sliding his cold hand under the sleeve. I held my breath as he moved it back from here it had slipped of my shoulder. His hand lingered and we locked eyes. When I could no longer bear it I whispered the word that had been tumbling in my head since he had called me beautiful.

"Christine" The whispered was softer tan the pitter patter of mice feet but it broke whatever enchantment that had fallen over Erik and me.

"Right" Shall we?" Erik asked brusquely.

"I need to change first…"

"Of course." He replied. Glancing at his hand that was still on my shoulder. Removing it, he practically ran from the room.

As cold as his hand was, my shoulder now felt colder. If I could kick myself I would have, but as it was I simple returned to my discreet attire and steeled myself to facing Christine.

Soo...what did you think? Was it good? Not so good? Tell me!! Also, I was so excited last night that inspiration finally hit me that I didn't have my editor check over it, so if there are any technical problems please alert me at once. :D


	17. Broken Wings

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom of the Opera…at least not yet…Thank you so much for reviewing-****Sapphire Warrioress****, ****IamthePhantomoftheOpera****, ****phanpiggy****, and my editor-I hope this chapter is satisfactory!!! Brownie points for reviewers!!**

Erik and I were silent as we headed to Christine's room. Erik was silent by nature, but I was too busy mentally kicking myself and trying to figure out a way to turn back time, to attempt at small talk. Erik entered through the mirror, immediately catching Christine's attention, while I entered through the shadowy door to the left of the wardrobe. As I had the longer route, I missed the first part of their conversation, which I am sure contained some terror on Christine's part. When I got there Erik was had already placed the treacherous dress on her bed and was putting the ring on top of it. The ring matched the dress perfectly-two golden bands twist around each other seductively to reach a beautiful red stone in the center. The center was slightly raised by small diamonds surrounding the red stone. Erik has exquisite taste for one who only ever wore black. After Erik left the room I came out of my hiding spot and approached where Christine sat on the bed looking deflated.

"Christine?" I said gently.

"Shadow? Oh thank goodness you are here to help me! Where have you been? Things have been awful and I don't know what to do! Raoul purposed and that made Erik really upset and now Erik has purposed…I know he will be murderous should I say no…but I can't! I simply cannot marry him! He is a monster!!"

"Christine, stop being so melodramatic! This isn't some opera, it is your life. Now think about this-not so long ago you thought of Erik as Angel of Music sent by your father, yes?"

"Well, yes…but he isn't. He is a monster and a murder!"

"Never mind that. He taught you how to sing, he helped you in your time of need. Now isn't it possible that your father did send him to you? Just because he is a man doesn't mean he wasn't heaven-sent…Now for the other matter, where was Raoul before he heard you sing? Sure he was your childhood sweetheart, but where has he been all these years? Would he love you if it were not for what Erik has done for you?" I paused and allowed what I had said to seep in. I hated to use this method, but I could no longer tolerate her calling Erik a monster…

"I suppose you have a point…but there is something I must do now, before I decide…I need to go to my father's grave." Christine said decidedly. It was rare for her ever to make her own decision, so I let her have this one. I made a puff of smoke and exited the way I came, and then I set Raoul on a wild goose chase and told Erik of the plan. Erik drove the carriage to the cemetery and I remained hidden while Christine came aboard.

Upon reaching her father's grave, Christine broke into song. It amazed me that the music was so strong in her that the words came bursting out when emotion took over. Erik had done wonders with her voice; it was more mature now, more passionate than ever. But the lyrics showed what she really was, a fledgling bird with a broken wing, forced to undertake a task too hard. I realized now why all the men in my life couldn't resist her. It was her "damsel in distress" attitude that she wore so well. Erik obviously couldn't resist, and took this raw moment for Christine to try and pull her back to him. Unfortunately, that was the same time that I heard Raoul shouting, "Christine—NO!!"

Before I knew it, Erik and Raoul were in a terrible sword fight. At first they appeared to be evenly matched in skill, but it soon became apparent that Erik had the greater advantage of speed and at least as skillful, if not better. Erik stuck blood first and made to take the killing stroke when I started screaming-"Erik, NO!!! You are not a monster, not a murderer!! Do not stoop to their level! Please, Erik!" I don't know if he was going to listen to what I said, but his sword lowered just a little and in that moment, Raoul took back the advantage. He quickly overthrew Erik in his moment of hesitation and had him on the ground. I began screaming again, but this time in my Helen voice. Raoul's sword didn't lower, but his blazing blue eyes rose to meet mine and for a split second his rage was replaced with doubt and recognition. Thankfully, Christine had reached him and whispered soothingly to him, begging him to stop, to wait.

Raoul was easily convinced by Christine to leave when she told him she was feeling ill and was afraid it was too cold for her. Once again her "damsel in distress" act had gotten what she wanted. But as much as I have disliked her in the past for her selfish, indecisive self, I will always be grateful to her for saving Erik's life this night.

I ran to Erik to try and patch his bleeding shoulder, but he wouldn't be touched. His steely eyes watched as Christine and Raoul rode off with a murderous gleam. I don't think he was mad at me as much as he was at Christine for leaving him once more for Raoul.

"This. Is. War." Erik whispered forcefully. As I stared transfixed by the blood dripping from his shoulder to the white snow, I wondered _'Just how bloody is this war going to be?'_

**Thank you for reading!! Please review!!! I appreciate your thought and compliments more than you can imagine!**


	18. Don Juan Triumphant!

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTO…but you already know that so what is the point? I am terribly sorry if the last chapter was utterly depressing/angering, but it had to be done. Warning: Things are only going to get worse before they get better…sorry. Anyways, with out further ado, I present to you, dear reader, Don Juan Triumphant!**

Erik was at first unwilling to share the rest of the details about his plan, and for good reason—I nearly slapped him when he finally did tell me. Should Christine absolutely refuse to marry him, Erik planned to blow the whole Opera House to oblivion. All the innocent people still there, his life works, the lair, Christine, Raoul, and himself—gone, just like that. He told me that if things should get to that point I was to go behind the mirror with the red cloth covering, which was actually a secret path to the alley behind the Opera Populair. He refused to reconsider this plan, as he assured me that Christine would indeed rather choose him than send them all to their deaths. I wasn't as confident in Christine, so I decided to take matters into my own hands.

Erik wanted to leave earlier than me, so I would have approximately thirty minutes before I had to take up my position guarding Raoul. The day before I found a large bucket and hid it somewhat near the lake, then as soon as Erik left I began filling it up and dragging it down to the cellar containing all the gunpowder. As the quickest way to the cellar through the mirror room I was having immense trouble trying to figure out how to get down there. When I had first arrived over a year ago, Erik had strictly forbidden me to go in there and something in his voice told me that he wasn't just being cantankerous. So I listened and now I had to disobey and I wasn't even sure how to get in. I wasted five precious minutes until I finally find the hidden door. I used several books to keep the door open and then proceed dragging down my bucket. My first reaction to the mirror room was fear, even with the exit open; I could feel my heart beating furiously. Thankfully, I had always paid attention whenever Erik entered this room, so I knew that the door to the cellar was right behind the metal tree. I hadn't noticed the noose hanging from the one tree limb, nor how blessedly hot it was in there. I had not been there a minute and I was more drenched than the lake! Still I struggled on. I managed to drench half of the large barrels of gunpowder, but it wasn't enough…I had used up most of my time and still had the other half to go. I ran back to the surface, found another bucket, and then with twenty pounds of water on each arm I labored back down the stairs. One at a time, I threw the water across the barrels as best I could. I hoped Erik was right because, I wasn't altogether sure my meager efforts would be enough to save the Opera.

I raced to box five, where Raoul and the managers foolishly/bravely chose to sit, getting there just as Erik stepped in for the part of Don Juan. I froze as his voice seeped into my very soul. For the first time I felt the _**full**_ power of Erik's voice—it was a bizarre and wonderful feeling. It was if my feet were made of lead, yet at the same time I felt as if I was flying. As I looked down, I saw that everyone was as entranced as I was. I closed my eyes, letting his voice wash over me, through me-filling my entire essence. I had to bite my tongue in pure ecstasy as his voice deepened. As if it had a mind of its own, my hand clenched the folds of my skirt. I inhaled deeply as if taking in a pleasant odor, then held my breath in to trap the sweet scent, when suddenly his voice was replaced with Christine's. My eyes snapped open and observed that everyone who had not been entranced by Erik was now enchanted by Christine—including Erik. His voiced deepened more still by his growing passion as he began to believe the words she was singing—the words he had written for her to sing. Their song reached a climax as they got closed and closer to each other as if being drawn by an unstoppable force. As if pulled by an invisible string, Raoul's back straightened, but he didn't move.

Christine and Erik now faced each other silently, yet saying more now than when they were singing. When suddenly, Erik began singing again…but the melody was different. With a shock I realized he was singing their song—Christine and RAOUL'S! Raoul's gloved hands clutched his armrest as Christine's eyes widened in recognition. She reached for Erik as if to stroke his hair when she abruptly tore off his mask!

In the slip second that followed about a million thoughts went through my head, but two stood out. First, I realized his face was just like his mask at the masquerade-distorted and frightening-except as white as a ghost…It occurred to me that he may not have worn an actual mask that night, deciding to go as himself for once. My other thought was clearer and more upsetting—Erik would never forgive me if he saw why I wore a mask. But that is as far as I got with analyzing the situation because before I could blink, Erik had brought down the chandelier and in the commotion had slipped away with Christine in tow. Raoul had been paying strict attention though and as he began to get up I whipped off my mask and made it seem as if I had just entered.

"Raoul, dar-ling! Why, I haven't seen hide or hair of you since you trampled all over my already wounded heart! How are you doing?" I asked contemptuously.

"Helene! Look, now isn't a good time—"He replied, trying in vain to push past me.

"No, I guess there is no longer time for discarded friends when you have replaced them with a strumpet!"

"Christine isn't like that! But I must find her now!"

"Ah, yes! Go to the 'angel'. Save her, protect her…blah, blah, blah! She is a big girl and she can take care of herself. What will you do if she chooses him instead, I wonder?" I said, letting all the bitterness I felt about all of this mess come out until I didn't even realized what I was saying.

"Helene, what do _**you**_ know of _**him**_? What is going on? It was you at the cemetery! Wasn't it?!" He exclaimed. I considered lying to him, but he wouldn't listen. Even as I was pondering my reply, he was looking past me.

"Who is that? Helene, look! That Persian—I think he knows where the Phantom went! I must follow him!" Raoul said pointing to Nadir. This was not looking good…time for plan B.

`"Raoul, listen to me! You mustn't try to stop the Opera Ghost! You do not know what he is capable of. I assure you that Christine will be safe with him, but if you follow them—yours won't be the only life in danger. Please, don't go! You are one of my best friends…I don't want to see you hurt!"

"Then help me! Take me to them!"

"No. My allegiances are else where…" But he wasn't listening; he was already pushing past me. I followed him out the door and shouted, "You cannot stop him!" But I don't know if he even hears me because at the sound of my voice the couple in front of me turned around.

"Mom? Dad?" I whispered.

**Thank you for reading!!! Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I couldn't resist. Please review!!! ******


	19. Scorpian Vs Grasshopper

**Disclaimer: I do not own the POTO!!!! Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I actually had this done a couple of days ago, but I couldn't resist waiting for my one year anniversary. That is right! I began this story exactly one year ago. Please remember to review!!!**

"Mom? Dad?" I whispered

"Helene!" They exclaimed, rushing towards me. "Oh, Helene! Please come back to us darling!" My mother pleaded.

"We promise never to force any suitors on you again! I don't care if you never get married—just come home to us!" My father added.

Tears gathered in my eyes as I hugged them back. "You both are the most wonderful parents a girl could ask for. And I have missed you both terribly…but there is something I_** need**_ to take care of right now. You have no idea what all that you were saying means to me, but I need to you to trust me right now okay?" When they finally agreed, I promised that I would come see them as soon as I could with a quick kiss on their cheeks.

I slipped my mask back on and re-entered box five, only to find myself face to face with the managers of the opera house. I had completely forgotten about them and had to fight to maintain my composure.

"Wh0-who-who are you???" They stammered in fear.

"Your worst nightmare! The Opera Ghost sent me to deal with you, but I am in a generous mood, so I will give you the opportunity to get yourself out of this mess!" I said, doing my best impression of Erik's murderous glare.

" Anything!" They cried, trembling in unison.

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes at their pathetic pleas, I answered, " I want a guarantee that you keep this Opera House open. This task is difficult, but manageable. If you should fail—do not think for an instant that I wont hunt you down! And when I find you…well I will let you imagine the things I am capable of. And when I am done with you, I imagine The Opera Ghost himself will have a lesson to teach you…Are my instructions clear?"

"Y-y-yes!!!" They stammered

"Good! Then get out! Why are you still standing there? This is the Opera Ghost's seats and I told you to GET OUT!!!!!"

After they scurried their little rat-selves out, I approached the door to the lair. But I paused for a moment, remembering that night just a little over a year ago that when I first met Erik. How different things might have been if he hadn't accidently left this secret door ajar…or if I had turned left instead of right and got caught in one of Erik's traps…Brushing away these crazy thoughts, I rushed to the lair, but I arrived too late to keep Raoul from doing anything stupid as he had already managed to get himself and Nadir trapped within the mirror room. Raoul sat beneath the metal tree, looking up with despair and longing towards the noose above his head. He had never had much tolerance for heat and had already disposed of jacket and tie, even unbuttoning his shirt, revealing a sheen of sweat from his damp head to his chest. Nadir, on the other hand was more worried about Erik's next move than the heat had began pacing in a fruitless search for the opening. He marched in soldier fashion, holding a rifle at his eye level, no doubt trying to protect himself from Erik's Punjab lasso.

Christine lay collapsed with sobs as Erik ranted. But I couldn't seem to process his words as I broke a sweat just thinking of all the things that go wrong-not the least of which is Erik blowing us all up! But I forced myself to pay attention to Erik in hopes that I might be able to figure out a way to save them. Erik had pulled Christine up and was shaking her shoulders, shouting, "No you must choose—scorpion or grasshopper! Him or me, life or death…the choice is yours—Make your choice!!!!"

Christine, still weeping, turned away from Erik and towards Raoul. But if she wished to find help in him it was hopeless, he had nearly passed out from the heat. Then the most incredible thing happened. (And I don't mean a wonderful kind of incredible—I mean the 'I can't believe my eyes' kind of incredible.) Christine squared her shoulders, wiped the tears from her eyes, and turned back to Erik. Erik's unmasked face froze in surprise and suspicion. Every one went silent as if sensing the climax of the moment, the lair itself seemingly holding its breath. Christine walked to Erik and traced a tear on his cheek with her finger. Then noticing another tear on his right cheek, she leaned towards him and kissed it away. Erik jerked back and whispered, "Go…please, leave!" But she didn't move.

"Leave me!! You have given me more than I could ever expect, but I cannot trap you in this place of torment, where you will only wither like a flower with out sunshine…no! You must leave! You must GO, NOW!!!" He shouted, but when she still didn't move he turned to me and said, "Vashti, release the prisoners. It is time for them to leave."

As shocked as I was by how things were turning out, I responded to his orders as quickly as possible, knowing that in his current emotional stat, Erik's decisions could be extremely volatile. Raoul and Nadir stumbled out with sighs of relief. "Helene, I should have listened to you." Raoul whispered for only me to hear. But Christine heard and her stone feet moved like they grew wings, back into the arms of her love. Raoul embraced her firmly despite his weakened state, but when he bent to kiss her, I whispered, "Now is not the best time for that!" That said, I led them to the boat on the lake and told Nadir the way out. He paused before boarding and asked why he needed to know if I was coming with them.

"I am not leaving, Erik needs me. I can help him, but you need to get them to safety-"I said, pushing him into the boat, "right now!"

I raced back to find Erik in a frenzy, frantically attacking every mirror in the mirror room. He stumbled towards me when I shouted his name and promptly passed out at my feet. I washed away the blood from his face and hands, but upon hearing the angry mob headed our way I realized that danger was still air and escape was crucial. With a strength I didn't know I had, I lifted Erik and carried him to the secret exit he had shown me. Once we were safely in the alley behind the Opera House, I looked down at the man I had grown to love. His distorted face was covered with angry slashes from the mirrors, yet even with the additional disfigurements, his face held no horror for me. Although it didn't seem possible, his face strengthened my love. I began to weep, knowing that the same thing that brought me closer to him, also kept me from him. But once more I forced myself to push these thoughts aside and take action. I needed to get him somewhere to heal and the only place I could think of was Nadir's apartment. But there was no way I could get there with Erik there looking like this, so I removed my mask from my face and placed it gently over his. When he stirred, I whispered, "Don't worry, my love. You will make it through this. The worst is over…" I doubted he could hear me in his unconscious state but saying the words calmed my drumming heart. I threw Erik's arm over my shoulder and half carried, half dragged him out to the street, where I was immediately noticed by several young men-and not because of the unconscious man I was supporting. Belatedly I realized that without my mask I would attract much unwanted attention, but then I formed the thought that maybe I could use it to my advantage for once. I smiled sweetly at the first young man who approached me.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely. He was already with a young lady and although he seemed to have forgotten all about her, she was clinging to his arm and glaring at me. It was a challenge I couldn't resist.

"Oh, thank you. Monsieur…?"

"Please, call me Freddy!"

"Freddy. You are too sweet! You see, my dear brother has gotten himself a bit…inebriated and has been rendered unconscious. If your dear sister doesn't mind, do you think you could call me a taxi?"

The young women made some shocking exclamations when I said the word sister. I gave her my best smile while Freddy rushed to do my bidding. Finally he found a taxi and after he helped me in I leaned out, winked at the irate girl and gave Freddy a big kiss on the cheek. I watched as we pulled away how the girl reacted and I was fully enjoying the moment when I heard a loud booming noise. I looked past Freddy and his "sister" and saw that the Opera Populair was in flames. Some one must had set the fuse…my mischievous smile slid off my face as I watched the only home I ever really felt happy in go up in flames…

**Thank you for reading!!! Can't wait to hear your reviews!!**


End file.
